Khi bầu trời thiếu cánh chim yến
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Nếu trên đời này không có Tiểu Yến Tử, thì mọi việc sẽ thế nào? Tiểu Yến Tử cần phải hiểu được, đối với thế giới mà nàng được sinh ra, nàng là người quan trọng thế nào. Ông sẽ phải là người phải chỉ cho nàng hiểu được sự quan trọng đó. 8/2006


_Fic này vi__ế__t t__ừ__ r__ấ__t lâu r__ồ__i, ban đ__ầ__u post __ở__ DienAnh Net, sau đó m__ọ__i ng__ườ__i xin repost __ở__ nhi__ề__u ch__ỗ__ khác n__ữ__a, bây gi__ờ__ cũng không bi__ế__t nó xu__ấ__t hi__ệ__n __ở__ t__ậ__n nh__ữ__ng đâu n__ữ__a. Bây gi__ờ__ đ__ư__a l__ê__n FFN post. Fic n__à__y l__ú__c __đ__ầ__u mình vi__ế__t b__ằ__ng ti__ế__ng Anh, nên s__ẽ__ post c__ả__ b__ả__n g__ố__c n__ữ__a. B__ả__n vi__ế__t g__ố__c và b__ả__n d__ị__ch đ__ầ__u tiên đ__ề__u có chia thành 8 ch__ươ__ng, nh__ư__ng th__ậ__t ra lúc vi__ế__t là vi__ế__t lu__ồ__n m__ộ__t m__ạ__ch, cũng có th__ể__ cho là oneshot. _

* * *

**Khi bầu trời thiếu cánh chim yến**

Tiểu Yến Tử tức giận nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ hầm hầm bước qua cánh cửa phòng ngủ và vào thư phòng. Cánh cửa đóng rầm một cái sau lưng chàng. Cả người nàng run lên vì giận dữ khi nghĩ đến những gì chàng đã nói với nàng chỉ mấy phút trước.

- Tại sao nàng không thể ngồi yên chỉ một phút? - Vĩnh Kỳ đã hét vào mặt nàng một cách giận dữ và nản chí, trong khi Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi, mặt mày cáu kỉnh trên giường. - Tại sao ta không để mắt tới nàng một phút là y như rằng có chuyện kinh thiên động địa phải xảy ra? Cả hoàng cung này không có cô gái nào có những hành vì cẩu thả và trẻ con như nàng cả! Nàng chỉ có biết suốt ngày trèo leo lên tất cả những gì cao hơn đầu người! Giờ nàng đã là vợ ta, là một Phúc tấn! Tại sao nàng không thể bắt đầu sử xự như một Phúc tấn đi!

Câu nói cuối cùng của chàng đã như một nhát dao đâm vào trái tim Tiểu Yến Tử. Thế đấy. Sự thật đã rõ. Sau một năm chung sống, Vĩnh Kỳ không nghĩ là nàng xứng đáng để làm Phúc tấn của chàng. Câu nói đó làm Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy đau đớn hơn là nàng muốn phải cảm thấy, và nàng đã không kiềm chế được một câu cãi lại. Câu nói chua chát của nàng chỉ làm tranh cãi của hai người phóng to lên thành một cuộc cãi nhau ầm ĩ.

Tất cả, tất nhiên, bắt đầu bằng con vẹt của Tiểu Yến Tử, Đồ lừa đảo. Dường như sau một năm sống ở Cảnh Dương Cung, con vẹt vẫn nghĩ Tố Phương Trai là nhà của nó. Hôm đó, thừa cơ Tiểu Yến Tử tháo dây xích của nó ra để chuyền cái lồng đến một chỗ khác, con vẹt đã bay qua đầu nàng ra Ngự hoa viên.

Tiểu Yến Tử và các người hầu của nàng đã đuổi theo con vẹt mệt nghỉ, qua bao khu vườn, làm cho những người qua kẻ lại chỉ biết lắc đầu, vừa buồn cười vừa ngán ngẩm với trò cười của Ngũ Phúc tấn. Mọi việc đều không sao đến khi Tiểu Yến Tử không thấy con vẹt đậu trên một cành cây. Nàng bay lên cành cây đó với ý định bắt được con vẹt. Nhưng, tất nhiên, dù nàng có là Tiểu Yến Tử thì con vẹt thông thạo việc đậu trên cành cây hơn nàng nhiều. Nàng đã bắt hụt con vẹt, mất thăng bằng và ngã nhào xuống một cái hồ nhỏ ở phía dưới. Thật ra, chắc cũng chẳng có nhiều chuyện đau đầu nếu không phải là Càn Long lại chọn ngay lúc đó để đi ngang qua cái hồ đó với một vị vương gia của Mông cổ và một số quần thần khác, trong đó có Vĩnh Kỳ.

Cú ngã của Tiểu Yến Tử xuống cái ao nông đó đã làm nước bắn lền bờ và làm cho vị vương gia Mông cổ, người đứng gần bờ hồ nhất, ngấm nước từ đầu đến chân. Tiểu Yến Tử khó khăn lắm mới ngoi được từ dưới nước lên. Tự nàng cũng cảm thấy mất thể diện trầm trọng và vừa run cầm cập, vừa giải thích cho mọi người chuyện gì đã xảy ra. May thay cho Tiểu Yến Tử, vị vương gia Mông cổ lại có khiếu hài hước và đã cười thật lớn sau khi nghe được câu chuyện của nàng. Cái này dường như là thứ duy nhất đã cứu được Càn Long và các vị quan nhà Thanh khỏi hoàn toàn vào thế lúng túng. Dù sao, Tiểu Yến Tử cũng hiểu rằng nàng đã đặt Càn Long vào một tình huống xấu hổ. Ông quoắch mắt nhìn nàng một cái rồi nói với giọng lạnh ngắt với Vĩnh Kỳ, bảo chàng đưa Tiểu Yến Tử về Cảnh Dương Cung.

Dù vậy, Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không nghĩ nhiều đến việc trên đường về Cảnh Dương Cung, Vĩnh Kỳ đã lầm lỳ im lặng, một điềm thật không tốt. Đối với Tiểu Yến Tử, cá sự việc tự nhiên trở nên thật buồn cười, vì nếu cả vị vương gia kia cũng có thể cười to trước việc bị hắt nước ướt nhèm thì tại sao nàng không thể cười?

Vĩnh Kỳ ra lệnh cho Tiểu Thuận Tử đi gọi thái y với giọng nặng nề. Nhưng chỉ có sau khi thái y đã rời khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung với lời bảo đảm rằng nàng không bị nhiễm lạnh sau khi ngã xuống hồ, Tiểu Yến Tử mới thấy được là Vĩnh Kỳ thực sự không vui với tình huống này một chút nào. Một câu nói đùa của nàng bị chàng dập tắt ngay lập tức với một cái lườm.

Cuộc cãi nhau đó của họ bắt đầu như bao cuộc cãi nhau khác từ trước tới giờ. Một câu cãi lại đầy uất ức nối theo một câu chỉ trích giận dữ, và lại dẫn đến nhiều câu chua cay hơn nữa. Rồi nó cũng kết thúc như bao cuộc cãi nhau khác. Vĩnh Kỳ đùng đùng bỏ ra khỏi phòng, để lại Tiểu Yến Tử đi loanh quoanh trong phòng, giận dữ và muốn đập tan tất cả mọi thứ có thể nhìn thấy.

Tiểu Yến Tử thả mình xuống cái giường và nhìn đăm đăm vào cái màn. Nàng kêu lên một tiếng uất ức và lăn người nằm sấp xuống giường. Nàng nhìn chiếc gối của chàng đang nằm một cách vô tội trên giường và đấm vào nó một cái thật mạnh.

- Đúng đó! Thiếp không sử xự giống một Phúc tấn! Ngũ A Ca à, nếu chàng muốn có một phúc tấn như được đóng khuôn, suốt ngày ngồi ở nhà thêu thùa thì tốt hơn hết là hãy đi lấy một cô như thế. Thiếp không làm được như thế đâu!

Nàng vùi mặt vào chiếc gối của chàng, và nói tiếp:

- Nhiều khi mình ước gì mình chưa bao giờ được sinh ra! Như thế thì mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ phải đau đầu vì những chuyện thế này!

Tiểu Yến Tử nằm như thế một lúc thật lâu, và dường như nàng đã ngủ thiếp đi...

* * *

Ánh nắng mặt trời như muốn chiếu xuyên qua mí mắt của nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử từ từ mở mắt và nheo mắt khi ánh sáng đó ập vào mắt nàng. Một hồi lâu trôi qua và nàng mới nhận ra rằng ánh sáng đó quá chói chang so với điều có thể hiểu được trong một căn phòng kín không mở cửa sổ. Phải đợi một lúc lâu mắt nàng mới quen được với ánh sáng đó. Khi nàng nhìn quanh thì Tiểu Yến Tử nhận thấy nàng không còn ở Cảnh Dương Cung nữa. Nàng đang đứng giữa một con đường ở Bắc Kinh.

Đợi đã. Đứng à? Nàng vừa đang nằm trên giường cơ mà?

Một cái nhìn đủ để cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy dường như nàng không còn đang ở thành Bắc Kinh mà nàng quen thuộc và yêu dấu bao năm nay. Tất cả mọi người quanh nàng đều vội vã và có vẻ bất an. Mọi người đều đi nhanh trên đường, lấm lét nhìn quanh như thể họ sợ một mối nguy hiểm vô hình nào có thể nhảy ra từ những hẻm ngõ bất cứ lúc nào. Những gian hàng chợ đủ màu sắc giờ trông thật cô đơn khi không có ai thèm dừng lại, la cà mua bán, hưởng thụ cái ngày đầy nắng này.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn sang bên cạnh. Nàng giật bắn mình khi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy một người đàn ông. Người đàn ông này là người kỳ lạ nhất mà nàng từng được nhìn thấy trong đời. Chưa từng có một người nào như người đàn ông này xuất hiện ở Bắc Kinh. Ông ta rất cao, rất gầy và theo như mầu tóc và râu bạc của ông, rất già. Cả mái tóc lẫn bộ râu của ông đều đủ dài để đút vào thắt lưng. Nhưng điều lạ nhất ở người đàn ông này là đầu của ông không cạo ở phần trước và tóc ông cũng không được tết đuôi sam mà để xoã trên lưng. Tiểu Yến Tử tự hỏi làm mà ông ta có thể đứng giữa thành Bắc Kinh giữa ban ngày với bộ tóc như thể mà không bị quân binh bắt và chém đầu ngay lập tức.

Ông ta cũng đang măc bộ quần áo kỳ lạ nhất mà Tiểu Yến Tử từng thấy. Ông ta đang mặc một bộ áo chùng dài, một chiếc áo khoác màu tím dài chấm đất, và một đôi ủng cao gót được làm bằng một thứ vải mà Tiểu Yến Tử không biết tên. Mắt ông ta màu xanh nhạt và lấp lánh sau đôi kính nửa vầng trăng. Mũi ông ta rất dài và khoằm, như thể nó đã bị gãy ít nhất hai lần. Tên ông ta là Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore dường như không nhận ra là ông đang đứng trước một người mà đối với nàng, tất cả mọi thứ về ông từ tên ông đến đôi ủng của ông đều đang làm cho nàng tự hỏi có phải là máu nóng đã tụ trên đầu nàng đã làm nàng phát điên hay là đây chỉ là một giấc mơ rất rất kỳ lạ.

Ông ta tiếp tục nhìn nàng từ đằng sau đôi kính nửa vầng trăng, với một sự thích thú trên vẻ mặt. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể đứng yên và ngước nhìn ông ta một cách bối rối một hồi lâu. Rồi nàng dụi mắt và nhìn quanh hai người. Không có ai có vẻ gì là nhìn thấy người đàn ông lạ kỳ đang đứng cạnh nàng. Tất cả đều vội vã đi qua hai người mà không để ý gì đến cả hai người bọn họ như thể họ đang tàng hình.

Nàng quay lại nhìn người đàn ông và ông ta vẫn đang nhìn nàng không chớp mắt. Ánh mắt của ông như nhìn thấu tâm hồn nàng, và làm nàng càng lúng túng, nhưng cùng một lúc đó, có một cái gì về người đàn ông này làm cho nàng cảm thấy yên tâm. Không, nếu có một người khác đang đứng đó nhìn nàng như thế, như nàng là một cái gì đó thú vị và hấp dẫn như vậy, nàng sẽ phát hoảng về ý định của ông và xông vào tấn công ông ta. Nhưng trong lúc đó, Tiểu Yến Tử không thể tìm được điểm gì để có lý do để bỏ chạy khỏi ông ta, dù có phải kể đến cách ăn mặc lập dị của ông, cách ông đang nhìn nàng chằm chằm, và việc ông ta không có vẻ gì là người Trung Hoa.

- Ông là ai? Cuối cùng, Tiểu Yến Tử đành hỏi, sau khi ông ta vẫn không làm gì ngoài việc nhìn nàng.

- Tên tôi là Albus Dumbledore. - Ông ta nói một cách điềm tĩnh và vẫn nhìn nàng chằm chằm.

- An - cái gì? - Tiểu Yến Tử nhăn mặt với cái tên cũng kỳ lạ như chính người đàn ông.

- À, tôi rất tiếc là đã không có đủ thời gian để tìm hiểu xem các dịch giả viết sẽ đọc tên tôi thế nào trong tiếng Trung Hoa. Cô phải tha lỗi cho một ông già, công chúa ạ. Tôi đã đi ngược thời gian từ thế kỷ thứ hai mươi để dự một buổi tiệc trà với các bạn cũ của tôi, Nicholas và Penerelle Flamel. Để nói chuyện hàn huyên, cô biết mà. Họ đã mất mấy năm trước và gần đây tôi thấy hơi nhớ họ. May thay, cái năm mà tôi chọn một cách ngẫu nhiên lại rơi vào đúng thời điểm của cuộc đời cô. Rồi có một sức mạnh đã gọi tôi đến giúp cô ngay và tôi không có đủ thời gian để chuẩn bị tươm tất. Vì tôi không nói được tiếng Hán (đó là một ngôn ngữ tuyệt vời nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ có đủ thời gian để học), tôi sẽ phải dùng sự hiểu biết rất có hạn của tôi về ngôn ngữ này để tự đặt cho mình một cái tên dễ dàng hơn cho cô. Để tôi xem nào...cô có thể gọi tôi là An Bei. Dù sao thì, cũng như Shakespeare đã nói, qua nàng Juliet, "Có gì trong một cái tên? Dù ta có gọi môt bông hồng bằng một cái tên khác thì nó vẫn có hương thơm như vậy." (Nguyên văn: What's in a name? That which what we call a rose by another name would smell as sweet.) Đúng vậy, dù cô có gọi tôi là gì đi nữa thì sự phũ phàng của sự thật sẽ không thể thay đổi.

Dumbledore nói tất cả những lời này mà dường như không ý thức được là những lời nói của ông lạ lùng đến thế nào.

- An Bei? - Tiểu Yến Tử nói, tâm trạng hỗn loạn. - Nhưng ông là ai? Và nếu ông không biết tiếng Hán, tại sao tôi lại hiểu được điều ông nói?

- Công chúa thân mến của tôi, chúng ta không phải đang nói chuyện bằng tiếng Hán. - Dumbledore nói một cách điềm tĩnh.

- Cái gì? - Tiểu Yến Tử nói, giọng không tin. - Làm sao chúng ta có thể không phải đang nói tiếng Hán? Tôi đâu có biết ngôn ngữ nào nữa? Tiếng Mãn của tôi dở lắm mà, mọi người lúc nào cũng trêu tôi về điều đó...

- Chúng ta sử dụng ngôn ngữ Cổ. Ngôn ngữ này được dùng trước khi loài người bị chia cắt bằng các ngôn ngữ khác nhau ở thành Babel*. Tất cả mọi người trên thế giới này đều nói được ngôn ngữ này từ khi họ được sinh ra. Họ chỉ phải tự tìm thấy nó trong nội tâm của mình thôi.

Dumbledore nói với một giọng điệu như những lời này đã giải thích tất cả các thắc mắc trên đời. Nhưng đâu phải thế. Ít nhất thì với Tiểu Yến Tử thì không phải.

( * Theo kinh thánh Thiên chúa giáo, trước kia, tất cả mọi người trên thế giới đều nói chung một ngôn ngữ. Rồi một hôm loài người quyết định xây một cây cột ở thành Babel để treo đến được thiên đàng. Điều này làm Chúa tức giận và Chúa đã phá cây cột đó đi và làm cho mọi người trên thế giới có nói những ngôn ngữ khác nhau để họ không thể nói chuyện được với nhau và xây lại cây côt. Không, mình không theo đạo Thiên chúa.)

- Còn tôi là ai ư? - Dumbledore nói tiếp. - Tôi đã nói rồi. Tôi là Albus Dumbledore, và cô gọi tôi là An Bei. Tôi là hiệu trưởng trường Đào tạo Phù thuỷ Hogwarts, ở Anh quốc, năm 1996, nhưng tôi nghĩ những điều này không có ý nghĩa gì lắm đối với cô. Trong thời gian rỗi, tôi làm công việc của một thiên thần hộ mệnh. Và bây giờ, tôi ở đây, để làm thiên thần hộ mệnh của cô trong ngày hôm nay.

Không một từ trong những gì ông ta vừa nói có một chút ý nghĩa gì với Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng tự hỏi có phải người đàn ông này đầu óc có vấn đề.

- Nào, Tiểu Yến Tử, chúng ta hãy tổng kết một chút. Trước khi tôi xuất hiện và làm cô phân tâm, cô đã ao ước là cô chưa bao giờ được sinh ra? - Dumbledore hỏi một cách thản nhiên.

- Làm sao mà ông...làm sao mà ông biết điều đó? Mà tôi đã nói tên cho ông đâu? Làm sao mà ông biết - - Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn ông ta chằm chằm, và một chút sợ hãi dâng lên trong nàng.

- Tôi sẽ làm thiên thần hộ mệnh của cô trong ngày hôm nay. Công việc này cho phép tôi biết được tất cả các diễn biến trong đời cô. Cô bị thất lạc gia đình từ lúc nhỏ. Cô từng sống ở một chỗ gọi là Đại Tạp Viện với những người nghèo khác, như Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng. Tôi biết được việc cô đã gặp người em kết nghĩa của mình, Hạ Tử Vy, và cô đã vào cung thế nào. Tôi biết chuyện cô đã yêu một người trên danh nghĩa là anh trai cô. Tôi cũng biết chuyện cô chống lại Hoàng thượng bằng cách lén đưa phi tử của ông ta ra ngoài. Tôi biết được mọi sóng gió cô phải trải qua để đến được với cuộc hôn nhân của cô, tôi cũng biết được cách cô thường dùng để chốn khỏi hoàng cung ra ngoài chơi, tôi biết được số quần áo cô có trong tủ và... - Dumbledore mỉm cười một cách tinh quái - ...và việc cô rất thích Vĩnh Kỳ hôn vào cổ cô.

Tiểu Yến Tử đỏ mặt và tự hỏi làm sao mà một người cô không hề quen biết có thể biết được điều này. Rồi tự dưng nàng nhận thấy được là cuộc cãi nhau của nàng với Vĩnh Kỳ dường như đã ở một thời gian, ở một thế giới cách xa nàng bây giờ rất nhiều. Cuối cùng thì điều gì đang xảy ra đây? Đây là một giấc mơ chăng?

- Cô đã có được điều ước của mình, Tiểu Yến Tử. - Dumbledore nói. Ông ta đã không còn cười nữa. Trong ánh mắt ông bây giờ là một nét buồn, làm cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy lòng nàng tự dưng trở nên nặng trĩu. - Cô đang ở Bắc Kinh, những không phải là Bắc Kinh cô vẫn biết. Đây là Bắc Kinh, một nơi Bắc Kinh có thể trở thành nếu cô chưa bao giờ được sinh ra.

- Ý ông là gì? Tại sao chuyện tôi có sinh ra hay không phải ảnh hưởng đến Bắc Kinh? Bắc Kinh có hàng ngàn người. Nó không cần biết hay cần quan tâm xem tôi có tồn tại hay không!

- Không sao? Cô nghĩ cuộc đời của cô ít ý nghĩa đến vậy? Công việc của một thiên thần hộ mệnh nhiều lắm, Tiểu Yến Tử à, nhưng công việc quan trọng nhất vẫn là để bảo vệ mọi người. Bảo vệ họ khỏi chính họ. Con người thường tự mang đến cho mình nhiều sự đau đớn và tổn thương hơn là họ mang đến cho người khác. Những ý nghĩ có thể bao trùm lấy một con người và ám ảnh họ đến khi họ quên mình là ai. Cô, công chúa thấn mến ạ, luôn luôn có một tính khí nóng nảy. Cô thường để cho cơn giận làm chủ mình. Trong cơn giận, cô muốn có những thứ không nên có, cô ước ao những điều không nên ước. Vừa nãy, trong cơn giận cô đã ước cô chưa bao giờ được sinh ra. Tôi ở đây để làm cho điều ước của cô trở thành sự thực.

Dumbledore nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử với một ánh mắt như có thể nhìn xuyên linh hồn nàng. Giọng ông trang nghiêm và ánh lấp lánh trong mắt ông đã được thay bởi một sự quyết tâm sắc sảo.

- Làm cho điều ước của tôi thành hiện thực? Nhưng nếu tôi ước tôi chưa bao giờ được sinh ra, tại sao tôi lại ở đây? Tôi đang ở đây, phải không? Tôi không phải - -

Tiểu Yến Tử chưa bao giờ cảm thấy phân tâm và tinh thần lộn xộn hơn bây giờ. Nhưng có một cái gì trong ánh mắt của Dumbledore đang ngăn cản nàng chạy một mạch về hoàng cung và xà vào lòng Vĩnh Kỳ như trong lòng nàng đang rất muốn. Có một chút gì trong ánh mắt ông đang nói với nàng là mọi việc không còn đơn giản như thế...

- Cô không còn là Tiểu Yến Tử nữa. Cô chỉ là một sự tồn tại, một sinh vật chỉ tồn tại trong chốc lát để thấy thế giới đã trở nên như thế nào mà không có cô. Tiểu Yến Tử không tồn tại trong Bắc Kinh này, cô gái ạ. Cô ta chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

- Không! Cái gì? Ông đang nói gì vậy? Không thể thế được! Tôi đang ở đây mà! Tôi đang tồn tại!

Những điều Dumbledore vừa nói không thể là xự thật. Nhưng dù Tiểu Yến Tử có tự nhủ như thế, có một phần trong nàng biết được những điều này, vì một lý do nào đó, đúng là sự thật.

Nàng quay người và chạy thật nhanh xuống phố đến Hội Tân Lầu. Đằng sau nàng, Dumbledore lắc đầu một cách buồn bã. Ông biết những điều ông sắp phải cho nàng thấy sẽ thật khủng khiếp và sẽ làm cho tâm trí nàng bất an, nhưng ông cũng đã hiểu, ông phải cho nàng biêt sự thật. Sự thật đau đớn, sự thật phũ phàng. Ông không thể bảo vệ nàng. Ông không thể phạm sai lầm một lần nữa. Ông đã cố gắng bảo vệ Harry khỏi sự thật, và chuyện đó chỉ dẫn đến cái chết của một người đàn ông tốt và vô tội. Ông không thể có thêm một sự ám ảnh nữa trong lương tâm ông.

Ông độn thổ đến tửu lầu kia, và đứng đợi nàng.

* * *

Tiểu Yến Tử dừng lại trước cửa Hội Tân Lầu và không hề để ý tới Dumbledore đang đứng gần đó nhìn nàng. Nàng đứng mà chỉ biết nhìn một cách thẫn thờ căn nhà đổ nát, đầy nấm mốc trước mặt. Cái biển ghi ba chữ Hội Tân Lầu nằm lăn lóc dưới đất, bị bao người qua lại dẫm vào. Tất cả mọi người khi đi qua căn lầu này đều nhìn nó với ánh mắt khinh bỉ và kinh tởm. Họ đều như muốn tránh khỏi nó càng xa càng tốt. Cả căn nhà bốc nồng mùi rượu và các loại mùi hôi thối khác mà Tiểu Yến Tử không muốn phân biệt được là mùi gì. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra đây? Câu hỏi gần như được hét lên trong đầu nàng. Làm sao có thể là thế này? Làm sao Hội Tân Lầu có thể ra nông nỗi này? Tiểu Yến Tử không thể tưởng tượng nổi việc một Kim Toả luôn luôn sạch sẽ, ngăn nắp lại có thể để Hội Tân Lầu trông và bốc mùi y như một bãi rác.

Nàng cẩn thận bước qua ngưỡng cửa của Hội Tân Lầu. Đập vào mắt nàng là một cảnh tượng làm cho nàng muốn rơi nước mắt. Còn đâu cái tửu lầu, nơi đã từng là ngôi nhà thứ hai của nàng. Còn đâu những hàng lan can và những cột nhà mà nàng đã tự tay sơn son đỏ chót. Trên tường không còn những bức hoạ đẹp như mơ do Tử Vy vẽ, cũng không còn những câu đối mà Vĩnh Kỳ và Nhĩ Khang đã viết. Tất cả, tất cả đều bẩn thỉu và bám đầy rác rưởi.

Căn phòng trông vẫn giống một hàng ăn, nhưng không phải là căn phòng sáng sủa mà Tiểu Yến Tử biết. Các bộ bàn ghế không còn được sắp xếp gọn gàng thành hàng như mọi ngày. Chúng nằm rải rác khắp nơi. Và... Tiểu Yến Tử nhắm mắt lại và tự lắc mình. Rồi nàng mở mắt ra. Cảnh tượng vẫn như vậỵ. Trong những cô gái phục vụ bàn, Tiểu Yến Tử không nhận ra người nào cả, nhưng cảnh tượng đó làm nàng thấy kinh tởm. Các cô phục vụ ngang nhiên ve vãn, tán tỉnh những người nam khách hàng, không có một chút xấu hổ. Tiểu Yến Tử còn thấy có những người đang làm nhiều chuyện rất riêng tư khác, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật! Đối với Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng sẽ ngượng chết nếu có người bắt gặp nàng và Vĩnh Kỳ hôn nhau, chứ chưa nói đến những việc này.

Tại sao lại thế này? Tại sao Hội Tân Lầu lại ra nông nỗi này? Không thể thế được! Chỗ này trông giống một cái nhà thổ hơn là một tửu lầu. Rõ ràng là những khách hàng vào đây đâu để ăn. Chỗ thức ăn trên bàn trông không có gì là ngon lành. Tiểu Yến Tử phải khó khăn lắm mới giữ được bình tĩnh, và nàng nhìn quanh, không hiểu chỗ này bây giờ còn có người nào mà nàng biết nữa không.

Khi nàng đưa mắt sang một bên, thì cảnh tượng đập vào mắt nàng làm cả căn phòng nghiêng ngả quanh nàng. Kia là Đại Bảo, một đứa con gái mới chưa đầy mười ba tuổi, đang bị một người đàn ông to hơn nó gấp đôi đề xuống trên mặt bàn. Cơn giận thịnh nộ bao trùm cả người Tiểu Yến Tử và nàng đi thật nhanh đến chỗ hai người, kéo người đàn ông đê tiện đó khỏi con bé và dùng một cái ghế đập vào đầu ông ta, làm cho ông ta ngã, ngất xỉu. Đại Bảo dường như không để ý đến bộ quần áo xộc xệch của mình. Nó nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên nhưng không có vẻ gì là nhận ra nàng.

- Đại Bảo, em có sao không? - Tiểu Yến Tử cúi xuống, dịu dàng hỏi nó.

- Cô là ai? - nó hét lên, giọng đanh đá. Nó không còn là Đại Bảo dịu dàng, dễ thương mà Tiểu Yến Tử từng biết. - Ông ta sắp cho tôi tiền! Đưa tiền của tôi cho tôi! Ông ta nói sẽ cho tôi tiền! Bây giờ cô đã làm cho ông ta ngất đi, cô phải trả tiền cho tôi!

- Đại Bảo! Em làm sao vậy? Sao không nhận ra Tiểu Yến Tử tỉ tỉ? - Nàng đau đớn kêu lên.

- Chuyện gì đó? - Một giọng hung dữ vang lên. Tiểu Yến Tử quay người và thấy Liễu Thanh đang đứng đó, lườm nàng. Trông anh ta không hề giống Liễu Thanh vô tư, vui vẻ như thường ngày. Giờ Tiểu Yến Tử thấy trên người ảnh chỉ có tính hung tợn, nham hiểm, và thô lỗ. Đằng sau anh, một Kim Toả gầy guộc, ốm yếu đang quỳ. Cô ta đang run cầm cập trên sàn nhà.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết nhìn hai người một cách kinh hoàng. Không! Kim Toả đang mang thai mà! Tại sao cô ta lại ra nông nỗi này?

- Cô ta đánh ngất khách hàng của em! Bây giờ ông ta sẽ không trả tiền cho em! - Đại Bảo hét lên như điên dại. - Đừng đánh em! Xin anh đừng đánh em, Liễu ca ca! Không phải lỗi tại em! Em không biết cô ta là ai!

Con bé gần như nằm nhoài ra sàn nhà, kéo gấu áo của bộ quần áo cũ rích, xác xơ của Liễu Thanh. Liêu Thanh cho nó một cú đá vào bụng, làm con bé văng snag đầu bên kia căn phòng. Đằng sau anh ta, Kim Toả chỉ biết rên lên một cách thảm hại.

- Liễu Thanh! - Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên tức giận. Nàng nắm lấy vạt áo của bạn mình và lắc anh thật mạnh. - Tại sao huynh lại làm thế? Mọi người đầu hết rồi? Liễu Hồng đâu?

Dường như có một tia sáng như điên dại hiện lên trong mắt Liễu Thanh khi nghe đến cái tên Liễu Hồng. Tiểu Yến Tử nói tiếp, mắt nhìn quanh, trong lòng nàng như có hàng ngàn hàng vạn vết thương đang dày vò.

- Huynh đã đi đâu rồi? Huynh làm sao vậy? Kim Toả! Kim Toả, sao em lại ốm yếu thế? Chuyện gì đang xảy ra đây?

- Chuyện gì đang xảy ra hả? Tôi sẽ nói cho cô biết, cô nương à! - Liễu Thanh nói với giọng khinh bỉ, không giống Liễu Thanh chút nào. Anh ta làm cho hai từ 'cô nương' trở thành một câu sỉ nhục. - Cô cần phải biến khỏi đây! Cô đã đánh ngất khách hàng của tôi. Bây giờ không chừng tôi sẽ đánh ngất cô đó!

Rồi có một khách hàng mới bước vào, hét gọi người phục vụ ông ta. Liễu Thanh quay người, đạp Kim Toả một cái đau điếng vào lưng và gầm lên:

- Đi tiếp khách đi, đồ vô tích sự!

Kim Toả cố gắng đứng lên nhưng dường như tất cả mọi cử động đều làm cô đau đớn. Cô gần như phải bò qua căn phòng.

- Liễu Thanh! - Phải khó khăn lắm Tiểu Yến Tử mới kiềm chế không đấm cho anh một cái. - Đó là Kim Toả! Đó là vợ của huynh, đồ đần! Sao huynh dám làm cô ấy đau đớn như thế? Huynh đã hứa với Tử Vy thế nào? Huynh đã hữa sẽ chăm sóc Kim Toả hộ Tử Vy!

Kim Toả tự dưng đứng dậy và quay phắt người nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử. Lần đầu tiên từ khi vào phòng Tiểu Yến Tử có thể nhìn rõ cô. Đôi mắt cô mở to như điên như dại. Cô vồ lấy Tiểu Yến Tử và lắc nàng với một sức mạnh thật phi thường.

- Tiểu thư! Trả lại Tiểu thư của tôi cho tôi! Tiểu thư! Cô ấy đang ở đâu? Tiểu thư của tôi!

- Thế nào là cô ấy đang ở đâu? Cô ấy đang ở nhà mà, cô ấy đang ở nhà với chồng của cô ta, Nhi Khang! - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng yếu ớt, không còn biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra quanh nàng.

- Tiểu thư!

Kim Toả gào lên một tiếng thảm thiết và ngất lịm đi, ngã nhoài ra đất. Đúng lúc đó, Liễu Thanh chộp lấy cổ áo của Tiểu Yến Tử và kéo nàng ra ngoài. Nàng quá kinh sợ đề phản ứng gì.

- Cô đã đánh ngất khách hàng của tôi, cô làm cho con điên kia nổi cơn. Tôi sẽ phải mất lâu lắm mới đánh cho nó hết điên. Cô đã làm cho Liễu Thanh này thảm hại lắm rồi! Cút đi! Cút đi trước khi tôi giữ cô ở đây luôn!

Liễu Thanh ném Tiểu Yến Tử ra ngoài đường và nàng tiếp đất một cách đau đớn. Nhưng nàng không còn có cảm giác đau nữa. Nàng chỉ có thể ngồi đó, cả người như tê liệt, và chỉ biết hy vọng là tất cả, tất cả chỉ là một cơn ác mộng.

Một bàn tay ấm áp đặt lên vai nàng và kéo nàng đứng dậy. Tiểu Yến Tử đưa mắt đờ đẫn nhìn Dumbledore. Ông đang nhìn nàng với ánh mắt đau khổ, với sự thông  
cảm nhưng cũng với một sự trách móc và khắt khe trong mắt ông. Trong lúc đó, Tiểu Yến Tử không thể không tin những lời ông nói lúc trước.

- Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? - Nàng vẫn hỏi, giọng yếu ớt.

- Hãy nhớ lấy, Tiểu Yến Tử. Đây là một thế giới nơi cô không tồn tại, nơi cô chưa bao giờ tồn tại. - Giọng Dumbledore vẫn hiền từ như trước nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử có thể thấy ông có ý trách nàng.

- Nhưng - tại sao - làm thế nào - -

Dumbledore thở dài và băt đầu kể:

- Cô chưa bao giờ tồn tại. Tử Vy chưa bao giờ gặp cô nên cô ta không thể có được sự giúp đỡ của cô để vào cung, để vào bãi săn đó. Cô ta và Kim Toả không đến gặp Lương đại nhân ở đám cưới nhà ông ta vì cô dâu đã tự treo cổ trước ngày cưới. Buồn bã trước cơ hội tuột tầm tay, Tử Vy lang thang ngoài phố với Kim Toả. Cô ta cũng đến được với hôm Liễu Thanh và Liễu Hồng mãi võ, nhưng cái quạt và bức tranh của cô ta đã bị đánh cắp. Cô thấy đấy, Tiểu Yến Tử, cô đã không ở đó để thấy tên trộm, để bắt được tên trộm. Không có vật để tìm cha và để làm bằng chứng, Tử Vy đi đến từng nha môn để tìm cha một cách tuyệt vọng. Rốt cuộc, cô ta phát điên và bị ốm, chết. Họ đâu còn tiền để trang trải thuốc thang. Cái chết của Tử Vy cũng làm Kim Toả gần như phát điên theo. Năm đó là một mùa đông lạnh giá, khắc nghiệt và tất cả mọi người ở Đại Tạp Viện đều phải chịu đựng nó. Liễu Thanh, không có tiền trang trải cho mọi người, đành bán em gái mình là Liễu Hồng để lấy tiền cho mọi người sống. Nhưng số tiền đó đâu có đủ. Tất cả mọi người ở Đại Tạp Viện trừ anh ta và Đại Bảo đã qua đời vào mùa đông đó. Cảm giác tội lỗi vì đã bán em gái mình cho một người không biết làm Liễu Thanh trở nên một con sâu rượu. Từ nghiện rượu anh ta trở nên càng hung bạo hơn. Sau đó, một người bạn rượu của anh ta cho anh ta mượn vốn để lập nên một cái nhà thổ giả làm tửu lầu như cô vừa thấy ở Hội Tân Lầu. Hội Tân Lâu kiếm những cô gái không nhà không cửa để vào làm việc, và Kim Toả là một trong những người đó.

Tất cả những điều này được Dumbledore tả với giọng bình thản và vô tình như đang nói về thời tiết. Nhưng cơn bão trong mắt ông cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy ông cũng cảm thấy ghê sợ tình huống này như nàng.

- Không! Không thể thế! - Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên. Những hình ảnh Dumbledore vừa tả hiện lên rõ ràng trong đầu nàng. - Không! Không được! Ông là ai? Ông là ai? Đây là một phép thuật, một sự phù phép nào đó! Không thế thế này! Ông đã làm gì vậy?

- Đây không phải là những gì tôi đã làm, Tiểu Yến Tử à. - Dumbledore nói một cách buồn bã. - Đây là những gì cô muốn. Đây không phải là phép thuật. Đây là sự thật.

- Không! Dừng lại đi! Dừng lại đi! - Tiểu Yến Tử khóc nấc lên. - Tử Vy đang còn sống! Kim Toả và Liễu Thanh rất hạnh phúc! Họ sắp có em bé mà! Liễu Hồng vẫn đang ở Hội Tân Lầu! Dừng lại đi! Cho tôi về! Cho tồi về nhà với Vĩnh Kỳ!

Dumbledore nhìn nàng một cách bi thương.

- Được, Tiểu Yến Tử. Tôi sẽ cho cô toại nguyện.

* * *

Dumbledore nắm chặt lấy cánh tay Tiểu Yến Tử. Việc tiếp theo mà nàng nhận ra là mọi thứ bỗng đen thui, nàng bị ép rất mạnh từ mọi hướng, nàng không thể thở được, như có những đai sắt đang chằng quanh ngực nàng, tròng mắt nàng như bị đẩy ngược vào tuốt bên trong đầu, màng tai nàng bị đay sâu hơn vào sọ, và rôi nàng bỗng nhiên đang đứng giữa một khu vườn quen thuộc.

Tiểu Yến Tử hớp lấy hơi và mở to mắt. Nàng vừa có cảm giác như vừa bị nhét vào một cái ống rất nhỏ.

Giờ đây nàng đang đứng ở ngự hoa viên. Trong chỉ một giây phút, nàng như có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng rồi, nàng thấy được Dumbledore đang đứng đó, nét mặt ông rất nghiêm nghị. Lòng nàng trùng xuống. Không! Nàng muốn về nhà mà!

- Tôi xin lỗi, Tiểu Yến Tử. Nhưng sự thật phải là sự thật.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn quanh, một cảm giác sợ hãi dâng lên trong nàng. Khu vườn vẫn đẹp như thế. Nhưng giờ như có một cái gì thật lạnh lẽo băng giá trong cái đẹp đó. Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy gai ốc nổi lên trên cánh tay nàng. Ngự hoa viên đột nhiên trở nên thật đầy sát khí. Sao lại thế được? Chẳng phải là chỉ vài giờ trước, nàng vẫn còn ở đây, đuổi theo con vẹt sao? Làm sao mà đột nhiên những nụ cười ấm áp của những cánh hoa đang nở lại trở thành như những nụ cười khinh bỉ như chế diễu nàng?

Dumbledore đưa nàng đến một góc vườn có rất nhiều thị vệ đứng quanh. Ông nói với nàng:

- Họ không nhìn thấy chúng ta được.

Trên một chiếc ghế to bằng vàng như chiếc ngai vàng, có một người đàn ông trẻ ngồi. Anh ta đang mặc bộ long bào của hoàng đế. Chô Tiểu Yến Tử đang đứng không cho nàng nhìn thấy được mặt anh ta, nhưng anh ta đang ngồi uống trà một cách thản nhiên.

Giữa đám đông có một cái gì đó được bọc một lớp vải thô. Cái ở trong cái bọc đó như đang bị buộc rất chặt. Phải đến một lúc sau, khi nghe thấy tiếng khóc của một đưa trẻ, Tiểu Yến Tử mới nhận thấy là cái bọc đó là một đưa bé đang cố ngồi dậy. Ở một góc, có một người phụ nữ đang bị một đám thị vệ giữ lại, nhưng bà ta đang khóc nức nở và hét lên một cách tuyệt vọng.

- Hoàng thượng! Hãy khai ân! Nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ, còn chưa đầy hai tuổi mà! Xin ngài đó! Dù ngài có không xem nó là em đi nữa, thì nó vẫn là con trai của Tiên đế! Hoàng thượng! Xin Hoàng thượng!

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn người phụ nữ đó như bị thôi miên. Bà đang vũng vẫy một cách bất lực khỏi đám thị vệ. Đó là Lệnh Phi! Trông bà già đi nhiều, không còn tươi vui như Tiểu Yến Tử biết. Bà như bị kiệt sức và đã phải chịu đựng nhiều đau khổ trong một thời gian ngắn. Tiểu Yến Tử chắc đã quỵ ngã với hình ảnh của một Lệnh Phi tiều tuỵ như thế nếu Dumbledore không đỡ lấy nàng. Rồi nàng nhận thấy trong sự khiếp sợ là đứa bé đó chắc phải là Vĩnh Diêm. Nhưng Vĩnh Diêm đang làm gì dưới đất? Và Hoàng thượng này là ai?

Lệnh Phi vẫn tiếp tục kêu lên đau khổ:

- Hoàng thượng! Xin ngài! Xin ngài hãy khai ân! Tôi đã yêu thương ngài như con đẻ. Nếu điều đó đã từng có chút ý nghĩa gì với ngài, hãy tha cho Vĩnh Diêm đi! Hãy tha cho nó! Nó chỉ là một đứa bé thôi mà! Nó đâu có làm gì hại đến ngài được! Xin ngài!

Vị hoàng đế từ từ đặt tách trà xuống và phẩy tay một cái. Hai tên thái giám tiến lên phía trước và bắt đầu đá Vĩnh Diêm lăn lóc dưới đất như một trái bóng. Trong đầu Tiểu Yến Tử vang lên tiếng kêu gào của Lệnh Phi. Tiếng khóc thét của Vĩnh Diêm bắt đầu rất to nhưng rồi yếu dần. Tiểu Yến Tử lao đến phía trước nhưng Dumbledore kéo nàng lại. Ông nói:

- Không được đâu. Họ không thể thấy chúng ta, nghe được chúng ta hay cảm thấy chúng ta. Cô sẽ không chạm được vào họ.

- Cái gì? Nhưng Liễu Thanh và Kim Toả - -

- Chuyện đó khác. Tôi không muốn cô xen vào chuyện này. Cô chỉ có thể đứng nhìn thôi, Tiểu Yến Tử ạ.

Giọng Dumbledore cho thấy ngay cả ông cũng thấy cảnh tượng này thật đau lòng.

- Không! Không! Làm sao tôi chỉ có thể đứng nhìn? Đó là Vĩnh Diêm! Nó chỉ là một đứa bé thôi mà! Họ sẽ giết nó mất!

Tiểu Yến Tử vùng khỏi Dumbledore và lao vào giữa đám thị vệ và thái giám. Nhưng người nàng ngã xuống đất như thể không có ai ở đó. Không ai quanh nàng để ý là nàng đang ở đó. Dumbledore đã nói đúng. Nàng không thể chạm vào họ. Nàng khua tay để cố ôm lấy Vĩnh Diêm nhưng như thế là nàng đang cố gắng cầm lấy không khí vậy. Nó đang ở đó, trước mặt nàng, tại sao nàng không bế được nó lên?

Đúng lúc đó, nàng ngước mắt lên. Và lần đầu tiên, nàng nhìn thấy người đó. Tiếng thét kinh hoàng như không muốn rời khỏi môi nàng.

Không! Nước mắt đang làm nàng hoa mắt! Không thể thế được! Không!

Vị hoàng đế đó đang ngồi một cách thoải mái trên chiếc ghế của mình, xem cảnh Vĩnh Diêm bị đá lăn lóc với ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, vô cảm. Trong ánh mắt đó có một tia sáng như sự thích thú và hài lòng.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể ngước nhìn người ấy với một sự náo động dữ dội. Bầu trời như vừa xập xuống quanh nàng và nàng không còn nhìn thấy được gì ngoài ánh mắt lạnh lẽo đó, và cái nhếch mép mỉa mai trên gương mặt đó, đang hưởng thụ cảnh tượng tàn nhẫn trước mắt.

Rồi mọi cảnh vật tự nhiên bị bao trùm bởi một làn sương và tất cả mọi thứ đóng băng quoanh nàng và Dumbledore. Chính nàng cũng như bị đóng băng xuống đất.

- Ông sẽ kể cho tôi biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. - Nàng nói với giọng đờ đẫn, đến nỗi nàng không còn nhận ra giọng của mình nữa, và dường như không có được cảm giác là mồm đang hoạt động. Nàng quá tê liệt để có thể để ý đến việc gì nữa.

Dumbledore cúi xuống ngồi cạnh nàng.

- Đúng vậy. Tôi sẽ kể. - Lần đầu tiên, giọng ông khản đi. Ông biết đây là câu chuyện đau lòng nhất mà ông sẽ phải kể với nàng. Nhưng nó sẽ là một câu chuyện đủ để thuyết phục nàng là nàng quan trọng thế nào với thế giới của nàng.

- Chúng ta quay lại với việc Tử Vy chưa bao giờ gặp cô và Tử Vy chưa bao giờ được vào cung. Do đó, Tử Vy đã không thể đỡ lưỡi dao khi trên đường vi hành cho Càn Long. Càn Long vì lưỡi dao đó mà qua đời.

- Hoàng A Ma chết rồi. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với cùng giọng thẫn thờ đó. Nàng nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh sâu thăm thẳm của Dumbledore. Những giọt lệ như đã bị đóng đá trong lòng nàng. - Rồi thế nào nữa?

- Trước chuyến đi, Càn Long đã định viết lại di chúc của ông. Vì thế, bản di chúc cũ đã bị huỷ trước khi ông bắt đầu chuyến vi hành nhưng bản mới lại chưa được thông qua. Sau khi ông qua đời, trong triều không ai biết vị a ca nào sẽ nối ngôi ông. Một cuộc chiến tranh dành ngai vàng đã diễn ra giữa các a ca. Đến cuối cùng, người duy nhất còn lại là Ngũ A ca và anh lên ngôi với niên hiệu là Cương Bảo. Các a ca khác đều đã đều bị giết hay cầm tù hay bằng một cách nào đó, làm cho không thể tiếp tục cuộc chiến dành ngai vàng đó được nữa. Thời điểm chúng ta đang đứng bây giờ là một năm sau khi Cương Bảo lên ngôi. Ngoài Cương Bảo, người con trai duy nhất của Càn Long còn sống sót đến giờ là Thập Ngũ A ca Vĩnh Diêm, nhưng giờ thì không còn như vậy nữa. Thập Ngũ A ca gần như được bình an vô sự trong cuộc chiến dành ngai vàng đó vì nó mới chỉ là một đứa bé và Lệnh Phi thì không tham gia tranh chấp cho con trai. Chẳng ai có hơi đâu để quan tâm đến một đứa trẻ mới sinh ra khi có những kẻ thù khác lớn hơn vẫn còn hoành hành. Nhưng giờ đây...tất cả các sự đe doạ đến ngai vàng của Cương Bảo đã được giải toả hết, nhưng con đường dẫn đến ngai vàng đã làm anh thay đổi nhiều. Anh ta không còn tin tưởng được ai nữa, và đối với anh ta, đâu đâu cũng là kẻ thù. Có một tin đồn là Lệnh Phi đang có ý định làm phản và đưa Vĩnh Diêm lên làm hoàng đế. Trước tin đồn đó, Cương Bảo cảm thấy phải hành động nhanh chóng. Với một số lời cáo buộc được dựng lên là Vĩnh Diêm không phải là con đẻ của Càn Long, Cương Bảo đã ra lệnh cho cảnh tượng cô vừa phải chứng kiến phải diễn ra.

- Không, không, không, không. - Tiểu Yến Tử rền rĩ kêu lên. Nàng lấy tay bịt chặt đôi tai và nhắm thật chặt mắt. Nhưng cảnh tượng đó vẫn hiện lên một cách mạnh mẽ và đầy sức sống trong tâm trí nàng.

Dumbledore vẫn tiếp tục nói mà như không có chút lòng thương:

- Như tôi đã nói, Cương Bảo không còn tin tưởng được ai nữa. Đâu đâu trong thành Bắc Kinh cũng là những gián điệp, những gia đình nào có chút ý tưởng phản triều đình đều bị chu di cửu tộc. Những cuộc khám soát nhà được diễn ra như cơm bữa ở Bắc Kinh, để tìm những tên tạo phản. Cuộc sống cho những người dân Bắc Kinh đã trở thành sự tồn tại trong nỗi sợ hãi và ngờ vực. Ít lâu sau khi anh ta lên ngôi, Cương Bảo đã ra lệnh giết Nhĩ Khang và Nhĩ Thái, những người bạn trung thành nhất của mình, và cả cha mẹ họ, chỉ trong nỗi lo sợ là họ sẽ quay lưng lại với anh.

- KHÔNG! - Tiểu Yến Tử gào lên. Không! Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng ư? Trên tay Vĩnh Kỳ hiền từ, tốt bụng và trọng nghĩa khí của nàng không thể dính máu của cả nhà họ Phúc! Nàng nghĩ đễn những sóng gió bọn họ đã cùng nhau trải qua, việc mọi người đã cùng vào sinh ra tử, việc họ có thể vì nhau mà thịt nát xương tan...Nhưng bây giờ...Nhĩ Khang và Nhĩ Thái đều đã chết...trong tay của Vĩnh Kỳ ư? Ý nghĩ đó làm Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy đầu óc choáng váng. Cả người nàng đang run cầm cập, và nàng biết giờ đây nàng đang ở trong một ác mộng lớn nhất của đời mình.

Dumbledore vẫn tiếp tục kể:

- Sáu tháng trước, Hàm Hương và cha cô cũng đến Bắc Kinh, nhưng lần này, Hàm Hương được dâng lên làm món quà cho Cương Bảo chứ không phải Càn Long.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Dumbledore và tử hỏi có phải nàng đang nghe nhầm. Hoàn cảnh đó nghe thật hoang đường. Hàm Hương, làm phi tử của Vĩnh Kỳ ư? Nàng không thể tưởng tượng được cảnh tượng đó.

- Tất nhiên, cũng như Càn Long, Cương Bảo dần cũng biết được sự thật trái tim Hương Phi luôn nghĩ đến ai. Tất nhiên, anh ta đã không dễ dang dung tha Hương Phi như Càn Long.

- Đừng! Đừng mà! Tôi không muốn biết đâu! Tôi không muốn! - Tiểu Yến Tử khóc thút thít.

- Cô cần phải biết - Dumbledore nói một cách đơn giản. - Anh ta ra lệnh giết Mông Đan và lấy thịt anh làm thành một bữa ăn dâng lên Hương Phi...

Nỗi kinh hoàng và sự rùng rợn của câu chuyện Dumbledore đang kể ra như ôm chặt lấy Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng không thể tưởng tượng bất cứ ai có thể độc ác như thế...làm sao lại là Vĩnh Kỳ? Nàng cảm thấy mình như đang phát điên với những thông tin nàng vừa phải nghe.

- ...Sau đó Cương Bảo đích thân nói với Hàm Hương bữa ăn đó đã được làm từ gì. Hàm Hương đã tự vẫn ngay sau đó.

Một nỗi đau thấu ruột gan làm cho cả người Tiểu Yến Tử như bốc lửa.

- Làm sao lại thể? Vĩnh Kỳ không thể...chàng không thể...Vĩnh Kỳ đâu muốn cái ngai vàng đầy máu đó! Tại sao ... chàng có thể vì tôi mà vứt bỏ tất cả vinh hoa phú quý! Làm sao chàng có thể làm bất cứ những việc như thế này? - Tiểu Yến Tử vừa khóc nức nở vừa hỏi.

- Bởi vì cô chưa bao giờ được sinh ra, vì cô không tồn tại. - Dumbledore giải thích một cách nhẫn nại. - Anh ta đã trở nên như thế trong thế giới này vì anh ta chưa bao giờ được gặp cô.

- Không! - Tiểu Yến Tử hét lên. - Tôi không thể có nhiểu ảnh hưởng đến cuộc đời chàng như vậy! Làm sao tôi lại có thể có nhiều ảnh hưởng đến tính khi của chàng đến thế? Thế nào là trong thế giới này? Đâu có phải là trước khi gặp tôi chàng là người như thế rồi tôi đã thay đổi chàng? Chàng vẫn sẽ là Vĩnh Kỳ của trước khi chàng gặp tôi, đúng không?

Dumbledore buồn bã nói:

- Đúng. Trước khi cuộc chiến vì ngai vàng kia bắt đầu, Ngũ A ca vẫn là Ngũ A ca của những giây phút trước khi anh bắn trúng cô một mũi tên đó.

- Chàng không thể thay đổi nhiều như vậy! Làm sao một con người có thể... Tôi yêu chàng vì chàng là người tốt nhất trên đời, người có nghĩa khí, có thể hết lòng vì bạn bè, vì chàng là tất cả những gì không phải là cái - cái - con người kia... Không! Vĩnh Kỳ không thể...Chàng thà chết chứ không làm hại nhà họ Phúc...Lệnh Phi và...còn Vĩnh Diêm! Vĩnh Diêm! Nó là em trai của chàng mà! Nó vô tội! - Tiểu Yến Tử biết là mình đang bị kích động rất mạnh nhưng nàng như không còn quan tâm nữa. Giờ đây trong lòng nàng chỉ là một nỗi đau nàng chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng có thể cảm thấy.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, trước khi Vĩnh Kỳ gặp cô, anh ta chỉ là Ngũ A Ca. Trong hoàng cung, trong triều đình, tất cả những gì một a ca có thể mong đợi, đặt hy vọng vào, đó là địa vị, ngai vàng. Rồi Vĩnh Kỳ gặp cô và lần đầu tiên trong đời, có người nói với anh là trên đời này còn có những thứ quý giá hơn ngai vàng đó. Khi gặp cô, anh đã có được một cơ hội để sống một cuộc sống của người bình thường, chứ không phải với cương vị của một a ca. Anh đã có cơ hội để đặt những mong đợi của mình vào một chỗ không phải là cái ngai vàng đẫm máu kia. Khi gặp cô, anh có cơ hội để chất vấn, thách thức vai trò của một a ca, một vai trò mà từ bé đến lúc đó anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến là nó có thể khác đi. Tóm lại, cô đã mang ý nghĩa đến cho cuộc sống của anh. - Nói đến đây, Dumbledore dừng lại và nhìn cô một cách sâu sắc.

- Vĩnh Kỳ đã sống sót trong cuộc chiến dành quyền lực trong thế giới này với trí thông minh và sự hiểu biết mưu kế của anh. - Dumbledore tiếp. - Anh càng phải thấy cái con đường đầy máu dẫn đến ngai vàng thì con đường đó càng làm anh kinh tởm. Nhưng, Tiểu Yến Tử à, trong mỗi người chúng ta đều có một cái bản năng thật như dã thú để sống sót. Bản năng của Vĩnh Kỳ nói với anh phải đẩy cái sự kinh tởm đó sang một bên và đấu tranh nếu anh muốn sống. Dần dần, cái cuộc chiến đó ăn vào bản chất và sự sống của anh. Sự sống sót của chính anh đã trở thành nỗi ám ảnh lớn nhất và anh sẵn sàng làm tất cả để đứng vững trên sự sống còn của mình. Tất cả, tất cả những điều này xảy ra, Tiểu Yến Tử à, vì cô không tồn tại.

- Nhưng làm sao mà chàng có thể độc ác như thế? - Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể nhìn Dumbledore một cách đau khổ và hỏi, giọng thẫn thờ.

- Sự sống sót trong một cuộc chiến dành quyền lực nhiều khi chỉ là chuyện phải nhận thấy là một con người chỉ có thể sống nếu có những hành động tàn nhẫn. Đó là một cuộc chiến mà những kẻ tàn nhẫn, độc ác nhất sẽ luôn luôn thắng, vì họ có thể làm tất cả vì quyền lực, vì sự sống còn của mình, họ không sợ phải tiêu diệt tất cả kẻ thù để đứng vững trên đất của họ. Sự sống sót chỉ có thể có được trong hoàn cảnh như thế khi ta có quyền lực trong tay. Quyền lực là thứ có thể làm đồi bại trái tim thuần khiết nhất.

Dumbledore lại dừng lại, và thở dài.

- Cô có thấy không, Tiểu Yến Tử? Cô có quyền lực điều khiển trái tim anh. Khi gặp anh, yêu anh, cô đã mở rộng trái tim anh và hướng dẫn cho anh cách nghĩ với trái tim. Từ bé, Vĩnh Kỳ luôn luôn được được dạy cách tránh xa những tình cảm nữ nhi, không để cho trái tim can thiệp với lý trí. Lý trí có thể cho chúng ta đến nhiều nơi, nhưng nhiều khi tình cảm có thể đưa chúng ta đễn những chỗ lý trí không thể. Trái tim anh đã thuyết phục anh có thể vứt bỏ vinh hoa phú quý, địa vị ngai vàng để đến với cô, nhưng điều đó chỉ xảy ra khi cô dùng tình yêu của mình để cho anh lý do để tin tưởng trái tim mình. Không có cô, anh sẽ luôn luôn sống với một trái tim đóng chặt, như cô vừa thấy.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Dumbledore với đôi mắt dữ dội. Rồi cô nắm chặt lấy cánh tay ông và lắc ông một cách tuyệt vọng.

- Nếu tôi có thể có sức mạnh như thế thì hãy để cho tôi nói chuyện với chàng, để tôi gặp chàng! Để tôi nói chuyện với chàng đi!

Lần đầu tiên từ khi tất cả các sự việc này bắt đầu, Dumbledore lưỡng lự. Ông biết điều gì có thể xảy ra nếu ông cho hai người gặp nhau. Thế có phải là quá đáng không? Thế có đủ không? Điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi ông kéo nàng ra khỏi hoàn cảnh đó?

Rồi ông gặp ánh mắt của nàng. Ông biết công việc của ông sẽ không hoàn thành nếu ông không kết thúc mọi chuyện như vậy. Ông phải làm vậy, dù ông có phải mang đến đau khổ cho cô đến mấy đi nữa.

* * *

Rồi Tiểu Yến Tử và Dumbledore hiện ra ở ngự thư phòng của Càn Thanh Cung.

Vĩnh Kỳ đang cúi đầu đọc cái gì đó trên bàn. Trong một khoảnh khắc, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ đứng đó, ngắm nhìn chàng. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, trông chàng không khác Vĩnh Kỳ mà nàng biết. Điều này như cho Tiểu Yến Tử thêm chút can đảm.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, nàng gọi nhỏ:

- Vĩnh Kỳ?

Vĩnh Kỳ đột ngột ngước đầu lên và khi nhìn thấy nàng, mắt chàng nheo lại đầy nghi ngờ.

- Người là ai? - Chàng hỏi với giọng lạnh lẽo.

- Vĩnh Kỳ! Thiếp đây mà! Tiểu Yến Tử đây mà! Thiếp biết là chàng chắc chắn phải biết thiếp, phải nhận ra thiếp. Hãy tìm trong trái tim chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ... - Nàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt chàng với ánh mắt say đắm. Tiểu Yến Tử đưa tay ra để nắm lấy tay chàng nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ xô nàng mạnh ra một bên.

- Làm thế nào mà ngươi vào được đây? Ngươi dám gọi tên trẫm? - Chàng quát lên giận dữ.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, hãy nghe thiếp nói... - Nàng kêu lên, và lén nhìn ra cửa xem có tên thị vệ nào nghe thấy trong phòng có chuyện không.

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ nhìn nàng một cách khinh bỉ, một cái nhìn làm cho cả người nàng trở nên lạnh ngắt.

- Ngươi có thể nói gì mà trẫm có thể muốn nghe?

Rồi một có một khoảnh khắc im lặng, đủ để Tiểu Yến Tử thấy được một ánh mắt đáng sợ từ khuôn mặt chàng. Rồi chàng nói một cách chậm rãi:

- Nhưng xem ra...trông ngươi cũng không đến nỗi nào...Trẫm nghĩ đã biết phải xử lý ngươi như thế nào...

Giọng Vĩnh Kỳ như băng sắc nhọn cắt sâu vào lòng Tiểu Yến Tử. Ý nghĩa của ánh mắt đó và những lời chàng vừa nói đâm sâu vào tim nàng và nỗi sợ hãi nắm lấy nàng một cách đau đớn. Nàng nhìn vào đôi mắt đó và không thể tìm được Vĩnh Kỳ hiền từ mà nàng yêu. Từ trước tới giờ, Tiểu Yến Tử chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sợ hãi đến thế. Dù có là đối mặt với cơn thịnh nộ của Hoàng A Ma, dù có là lên đoạn đầu đài, nàng cũng chưa bao giờ sợ như bây giờ. Nhưng bây giờ, cả người nàng đang bị nỗi sợ đó bao trùm. Với nỗi sợ hãi đó, nàng ngỡ ngàng và đau đớn nhận ra là người làm nỗi sợ hãi đó dâng lên trong nàng lại là Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng. Nàng có thể yêu Vĩnh Kỳ, có thể giận Vĩnh Kỳ, có thể gây gổ với Vĩnh Kỳ, nhưng đến giờ, chưa bao giờ nàng cảm thấy sợ hãi chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng từ đầu đến chân với ánh mắt thèm khát. Cái nhìn đó làm Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy ghê tởm, là làm nàng cảm thấy bị vạch trần hơn bao giờ hết. Một nụ cười nham hiểm hiện lên trên môi Vĩnh Kỳ.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, đừng làm thế này! Vĩnh Kỳ, đây đâu phải là chàng...Vĩnh Kỳ - -

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể thốt lên như thế khi Vĩnh Kỳ bước một bước đến gần nàng. Nàng thở hổn hển nhưng không thể động đậy.

Vĩnh Kỳ lướt một ngón tay xuống cánh tay nàng nhưng đó không phải là cái vuốt ve ấm áp nhẹ nhàng thường ngày. Trong mắt chàng không phải là tình yêu mà là dục vọng, và nàng như bị đóng đinh xuống sàn nhà.

- Vĩnh Kỳ - Tiểu Yến Tử nói gấp - Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp yêu chàng, thật sự thiếp rất yêu chàng...nhưng không phải như thế này...Vĩnh Kỳ...

Vĩnh Kỳ cười, một tiếng cười lạnh lẽo và đầy chất đe dọa, làm cho cả căn phòng trở nên băng giá.

- Yêu? Tình yêu làm gì có chỗ trong chuyện này? Chuyện này chẳng liên quan gì tới tình yêu, chỉ là ta vui vẻ một chút thôi.

- Không! - Tiểu Yến Tử thốt lên và lùi lại vài bước. Vĩnh Kỳ giơ tay ra kéo mạnh nàng về phía mình. - Không! Vĩnh Kỳ! Dừng lại, đừng mà, thiếp xin chàng!

Cả người nàng run lên và nàng cố gắng vũng vẫy khỏi cánh tay chàng, cuối cùng nàng cũng đẩy thật mạnh được chàng ra. Vĩnh Kỳ trượt chân và bỏ cánh tay nàng ra.

Có một phần trong nàng đang nói với nàng hãy chạy thật xa, cách xa con người này, người chỉ trông giống Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng. Nhưng một lần nữa, Tiểu Yến Tử thấy mình không thể động đậy.

Vĩnh Kỳ gầm lên giận dữ và dang tay tát nàng một cái nảy lửa, làm nàng ngã xuống đất. Cái tát đó như vang lên khắp căn phòng và Tiểu Yến Tử đưa tay lên má, ngước nhìn chàng trong kinh hoàng, không hề để ý đến việc máu đang chảy từ khoé miệng nàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ kéo mạnh nàng để nàng đứng dậy và ép nàng tựa vào mình. Chàng cúi xuống hôn nàng, nhưng đó không phải là một nụ hôn nàng có thể chờ đợi từ chàng. Nó đầy bạo lực, lạnh lùng và nó làm nàng ngạt thở. Nàng vùng vẫy một cách tuyệt vọng trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ đưa tay lên cổ áo nàng và xé toạc cái áo ra...

...rồi mọi thứ trở nên tối đen quanh nàng và nàng như đang rơi xuống một cái hố rất sâu...

* * *

- Tiểu Yến Tử! Tiểu Yến Tử! - Một giọng nói đang gọi nàng và có ai đang lắc nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi bật dậy, thở hổn hển như vừa chạy một quãng đường rất dài. Nàng mở to mắt nhìn quoanh. Nàng đang ở Cảnh Dương Cung. Nàng đang ngồi trên giường ở Cảnh Dương Cung.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn quoanh với đôi mắt hoang mang, thấy là Vĩnh Kỳ đang nắm lấy vai nàng và nhìn nàng lo lắng.

Dù nàng biết là mắt nàng đang nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ thật của nàng, trong đầu nàng vẫn hiện lên ánh mắt lạnh lẽo và hình ảnh của con người mà chàng có thể trở thành. Tiếng cười độc ác kia vẫn còn vang lên trong đầu nàng.

Nàng run lên trong nỗi hoảng sợ và giật mình lùi lại vào góc giường, vo người thật nhỏ lại và không dám nhìn chàng. Nàng nói với giọng run run:

- Đừng...đừng động vào thiếp! Xin chàng...đừng...

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta không còn giận nữa đâu mà...

Vĩnh Kỳ nói nhưng trong lòng chàng cảm thấy bất an. Cái nhìn trong mắt nàng vừa rồi và giọng điệu của nàng như nói với chàng rằng chuyện này không còn liên quan gì tới chuyện họ cãi nhau lúc nãy. Vĩnh Kỳ nhận thấy sự khiếp sợ trong mắt nàng trong một khoảnh khác hai người bắt gặp được ánh mắt của nhau và cảm thấy như có gì đang bóp chặt tim chàng

- Thiếp không giận. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói nhỏ, gục đầu trên cánh tay và không nhìn chàng. - Nhưng hãy để thiếp một mình một lúc...

Vĩnh Kỳ ngập ngừng một lúc, nhưng có gì trong chàng mách bảo chàng hãy làm điều Tiểu Yến Tử yêu cầu. Chàng từ từ bước ra khỏi cửa phòng, nhưng khi quay đầu lại và thấy nàng ngồi vo tròn không động đậy trên giường, Vĩnh Kỳ càng thấy nỗi lo lắng trong lòng tăng thêm ngàn lần.

Tiểu Yến Tử nghe thấy cánh cửa đóng lại. Ở lại trong một mình trong phòng, những tiếng khóc thổn thức dâng lên và Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy cả người nàng run lên. Những hình ảnh mạnh mẽ, đầy sức sống của giấc mơ hiện lên trong đầu nàng và nàng cố đẩy chúng đi, nhưng không được. Nàng còn không thật sự chắc chắn được đó là một giấc mơ. Nó thật sự cảm thấy quá thật, quá sống động. Nhưng làm sao mà tất cả những điều đó có thể xảy ra? Người đàn ông lạ lùng đó, Dumbledore, cái thế giới khác đó...Ý tưởng vể những điều này thật sự như hoang đường và nực cười quá.

Tiểu Yến Tử giơ tay lên má. Có phải nàng đang tưởng tượng ra hay là thật sự má nàng vẫn còn đau sau cái tát đó? Không, thật sự là mồm nàng vẫn còn cảm thấy đau. Tiểu Yến Tử hít một hơi sâu và chộp lấy chiếc gương nhỏ trên bàn cạnh chiếc giường. Ở khoé miệng nàng có một vết thâm. Việc tất cả chuyện này có thể không phải là một giấc mơ càng làm Tiểu Yến Tử sợ hơn. Nếu nàng có thể tự thuyệt phục mình là tất cả chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thì ít ra nàng dần dần cũng sẽ quên được nó. Nhưng...vết thâm này...vết thâm này chứng tỏ là tất cả thật sự, bằng một cách nào đó, đã thật sự xảy ra, và nàng thật sự đã đi đến một thể giới khác, một thế giới nơi nàng không tồn tại...

Tiểu Yến Tử giật mình người mắt lên khi có một tiếng gõ nhẹ ở cửa và tiếng nói nhỏ nhẹ của Tử Vy vọng vào:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, em vào được không?

- Đươc. - Tiểu Yến Tử trả lời với giọng run run. Nàng ngước lên nhìn Tử Vy vào phòng với ánh mắt lo lắng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, chị không sao chứ? Chị đang ốm à?

- Chị ... - Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nói được thế trước khi nàng oà lên khóc nức nở.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, sao vây? - Tử Vy hốt hoảng đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử, ôm lấy nàng và vuốt lưng nàng.

- Em đang ở đây! Em còn sống! - Tiểu Yến Tử thổn thức kêu lên. Tử Vy chỉ biết nhìn nàng kinh ngạc.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, chị có sao không? Tất nhiên là em còn sống mà. - Rồi nàng như hiểu ra. - Chị vừa mơ thấy ác mộng phải không?

- Chị không biết. Chị thật sự không biết có phải là mơ không...Nó thật quá...

- Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ nói lúc nãy chị đang ngủ mà. - Rồi Tử Vy thấy vết thâm trên miệng Tiểu Yến Tử - Mà miệng chị làm sao vậy?

- Đó là lý do chị không biết nó có phải là một giấc mơ hay không. Trong giấc mơ chi đã bị tát nhưng nếu đó là mơ, thì sao lại để lại vết thâm?

Tử Vy chau mày suy nghĩ. - Nhưng chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?

Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu kể hết mọi chuyện vừa xảy ra cho Tử Vy.

- ...rồi điều chị biết được sau đó là Vĩnh Kỳ đang lay chị dậy...

Cả hai cô gái im lặng trong một hồi lầu. Rồi Tử Vy nói:

- Em có thể hiểu được tại sao sau chuyện này chị lại có thể không muốn gặp Vĩnh Kỳ nhưng Tử Vy...chuyện này không có thật...nó...

Nhưng ngay cả Tử Vy cũng khó giải thích được tại sao trên miệng Tiểu Yến Tử lại có vết thâm. Tiểu Yến Tử khẳng định:

- Nhưng nó có thể xảy ra...tất cả những việc này có thể xảy ra...nếu...

- Nhưng nó chưa xảy ra, nó chưa bao giờ xảy ra và sẽ không xảy ra! Chị đang ở đậy, chẳng phải vậy sao? Chị đang sống, đang tồn tại!

Tiểu Yến Tử không nói gì cả. Tử Vy lo lắng hỏi:

- Còn nữa phải không?

- Ánh mắt chàng...khi chàng nhìn chị...nó thật lạnh lùng, Tử Vy à. Chưa ai từng nhìn chị như thế...như thể chị không là gì cả...chỉ là một thứ để sử dụng rồi vứt đi...Và thật sự lúc đó chị cũng có cảm giác như mình đúng là như thế...và chị chưa bao giờ...Vĩnh Kỳ...Vĩnh Kỳ lại là người nhìn chị như vậy...

Tử Vy cắn môi nhìn ánh mắt bị ám ảnh của Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng kéo Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng và nói nhỏ:

- Tiểu Yến Tử...

Tiểu Yến Tử tiếp, giọng nàng cao hơn và nghe chói tai hơn:

- Và chàng đã không dừng lại...Chị đã cầu xin chàng dừng lại và chàng vẫn không...

Giọng nàng chết lặng đi và nàng chỉ có thể khóc. Tử Vy nói với giọng mãnh liệt:

- Vĩnh Kỳ yêu chị mà, Tiểu Yến Tử. Chị biết vậy mà! Huynh ấy không như thế. Huynh ấy yêu chị mà. Chị phải biết là huynh ấy sẽ không thể làm gì để tổn thương đến chị như thế!

- Nhưng điều đó thật sự làm chị sợ.

- Điều gì?

- Là nếu...nếu tất cả những việc đó là việc có thể xảy ra nếu chị không tồn tại...nếu chàng có thể trở nên như thế nếu chị không tồn tại...thì có gì bảo đảm được là thật sự không có cái chất độc ác đó ở đâu đó sâu trong chàng? Làm sào mà chúng ta biết được là thật sự không có...

- Chị thật sự không thể tin như thế - Tử Vy gay gắt nói.

- Chị thật sự không biết phải tin cái gì nữa.

Tử Vy thở dài và nói đầy lý lẽ:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, tất cả chỉ là giấc mơ thôi. Chắc là chị bị cái gì đó đập vào khi vùng vẫy trên giường nên mới bị vết thâm đó.

- Khó mà đập cái gì đó vào khoé miêng, Tử Vy ạ.

Tử Vy nhìn nàng, ánh mắt không tin:

- Chị thật sự tin rằng chị đã đi đến một thế giới khác với một người đàn ông tự dưng biết được tất cả những gì đã xảy ra trong đời chị?

- Chị ...

- Được, cứ cho là có một chuyện khó tin như thế đã xảy ra, chẳng lẽ chị không nghĩ có thể nó chỉ là một ảo tưởng được phóng đại lên để cho chị thấy chị thật sự quan trọng với Vĩnh Kỳ, với mọi người đến thế nào? Chị đã nói là trước khi chuyện này xảy ra chị đã ước chưa được sinh ra. Có thể chuyện này để răn chị không bao giờ nên ước một điều như vậy?

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Tử Vy, không nói. Tử Vy thở dài:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, chị biết Vĩnh Kỳ mà. Huynh ấy không thể bao giờ trở thành như vậy! Chị biết không thể được mà!

Trong trái tim nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử thực sự biết được Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ mà nàng yêu khôn thể là người kia được. Nhưng trong đầu nàng, ánh mắt lạnh lùng của người kia vẫn chằm chằm nhìn nàng, ám ảnh nàng. Nàng lắc đầu thật mạnh và cố tật trung vào Vĩnh Kỳ mà nàng biết, một Vĩnh Kỳ yêu nàng. Nàng hỏi Tử Vy:

- Vĩnh Kỳ sao rồi? Lúc nãy chàng đã rất giận chị...

- Huynh ấy đâu còn giân nữa, lo cho chị còn chưa đủ nữa à. Huynh ấy đã kể cho em chuyện hai người cãi nhau. Rồi huynh ấy vào phòng và thất chị vùng vẫy trên giường, người toát mồ hôi và đang la hét. Huynh ấy nói chị đã nhìn huynh ấy với ánh mắt làm huynh ấy vừa lo vừa đau lòng. Thật sự Vĩnh Kỳ đang rất lo cho chị, Tiểu Yến Tử à.

- Chàng đánh thức chị và lúc đó...chị không thể nhìn chàng mà không thấy...không nghe...

- Em hiểu mà.

Tử Vy ôm Tiểu Yến Tử một hồi lâu. Rồi nàng nói:

- Tiểu Yến Tử? Em đi nói Vĩnh Kỳ vào với chị nhé? Chắc huynh ấy đang lo cho chị lắm. Chúng ta ở trong này cũng lâu rồi...

Tiểu Yến Tử ngần ngừ. Nàng hít một hơi thật sâu rồi gật đầu. Tử Vy mỉm cười động viên với nàng rồi ra khỏi phòng để tìm Vĩnh Kỳ.

* * *

Tiểu Yến Tử đứng dậy và đi lại trong phòng. Đây là đúng là phòng của nàng, vẫn như mọi ngày. Nàng biết là nàng đã trở với thế giới của nàng, vì Tử Vy đang ở đây. Vậy thì sao nàng không thể vứt bỏ được những hình ảnh nàng đã thấy trong giấc ngủ?

Nàng quay người để trở lại ngồi trên giường và suýt nữa thì đâm sầm vào Dumbledore.

- Ôi không. - Nàng kêu lên ngao ngán và nhắm mắt lại.

- Tôi đã nghĩ là có thể cô muốn có một lời giải thích.

- Tôi có thể tự giải thích đó là một cơn ác mộng nếu ông không ở đây. - Tiểu Yến Tử bực bội nói.

Dumbledore nói, không để ý đến giọng không thật lịch sự của nàng:

- Nó không phải là một giấc mơ. Cô biết là không phải. Dù cô có tự giải thích nó thể nào đi nữa thì tôi cũng chỉ nói được với cô là tất cả thật sự đã và đang xảy ra. Cuộc sống và sự tồn tại là những thứ vô tận. Chúng không di chuyển chỉ về một hướng duy nhất. Chúng có những đường vòng, đường tắt, đường quoanh co, có những ngã rẽ cuộc đời. Những thể giới của những chuyện có thể xảy ra tồn tại song song với thế giới mà cô đang sống. Rất ít người được biết đến những thế giới khác đó, và có thể cô sẽ đồng ý với tôi, đó là cái phúc. Con người sẽ khó bỏ được cái tật đứng núi này trông núi nọ và họ sẽ không bao giờ thực sự hài lòng với cuộc sống của mình. Nhưng người ta phải hiểu được rằng còn có những cuộc sống khác, những sự tồn tại khác thật sự đen tối hơn mà họ có thể phải trải qua. Cô đã vừa phải học bài học đó một cách đau đớn. Cuộc đời của cô, làm Ngũ Phúc tấn, có thể mang đến cho cô những điều khó chịu và mệt mỏi, nhưng đó là một cuộc sống, Tiểu Yến Tử ạ. Cô đang ở đây vì có một người đã cho cô một cơ hội để sống và làm môt điều khác biệt trên đời. Và đó là phúc.

Dumbledore dừng lại. Rồi ông thở dài:

- Tôi đã tự hỏi có phải tôi đã làm chuyện này quá nặng nề với cô, khi tôi đồng ý cho cô gặp Vĩnh Kỳ của thế giới kia. Tôi đã biết chuyện đã xảy ra có thể sẽ xẩy và tôi đã biết nó sẽ làm tổn thương cô. Tôi đã không biết liệu cô có thể và cô sẽ làm thế nào để đối mặt với sự tổn thương đó. Hãy nhớ lấy, Tiểu Yến Tử, người đàn ông cô gặp trong thế giới kia chỉ trở nên như vậy vì cô không tồn tại. Chồng cô là người rất khác. Họ có thể được sinh ra là một người, nhưng họ trở thành hai người khác nhau từ giây khác cô được sinh ra. Tôi cho cô thấy những gì Vĩnh Kỳ có thể trở thành không phải để cô cho cô hiểu được họ được sinh ra giống nhau, mà là để cô hiểu họ đã lớn lên thành hai người khác nhau. Và tôi hy vọng, khi cô hiểu được cái sự khác biệt giữa họ, cô sẽ cảm kích với sự tồn tại và cuộc sống của mình hơn, vì cô đã thấy điều gì có thể xảy ra. Tôi biết điều ước của cô được thốt lên trong cơn giận nhưng dù là giận dữ đi nữa, cô cũng phải hiểu được là cuộc sống của Ngũ Phúc tấn có thể làm cô ngạt thở với những lễ nghĩa, phép tắc và sự soi mói của người ngoài, nhưng cô cũng vẫn là cô, và đó là cái phúc. Mọi điều có thể tồi tệ hơn nếu cô không phải là cô.

Và với lời nói khó hiểu và bí ẩn đó, Dumbledore biến mất với tiếng nổ nhỏ, để lại Tiểu Yến Tử đang tự hỏi có thể mình đã điên thật hay không.

* * *

Tử Vy bước vào thư phòng và thấy Vĩnh Kỳ đang đứng quay lưng lại với nàng. Dáng đứng của chàng trông không tự nhiên và chàng đang nắm chặt tay sau lưng.

- Vĩnh Kỳ? - Tử Vy gọi nhỏ.

Vĩnh Kỳ quay lại và Tử Vy có thể thấy chàng đang bị phân tâm. Ánh mắt bối rối của chàng làm Tử Vy hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

- Huynh đã nghe thấy hết rồi phải không?

- Ừ. - Vĩnh Kỳ nói với giọng khàn khàn. Chàng vẫn còn đang không biết phải nghĩ thế nào về câu chuyện vừa nghe được từ ngoài cửa. - Muội có thực sự nghĩ đó là những điều có thể xảy ra nếu Tiểu Yến Tử không tồn tại? Nếu chúng ta chưa bao giờ được gặp cô ấy?

- Muội - -

Tử Vy ngần ngừ. Nàng chưa cho mình đủ thời gian để nghĩ tới việc đó.

- Thật sự...muội không biết. Nhưng...nghĩ lại...có thể lắm chứ. Trước khi gặp Tiểu Yến Tử, muội thật sự không có cách nào gặp được Hoàng A Ma. Hồi đó, muội cũng đã gần hết tiền...muội cũng không biết được nữa. - Rồi Tử Vy thở dài. - Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ...muội nghĩ điều làm Tiểu Yến Tử đau lòng và sợ hãi nhất là những gì liên quan đến huynh...

- Huynh biết.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhắm mắt lại. Thật sự chàng không thể tưởng tượng được mình trong vị trí mà Tiểu Yến Tử tả. Làm sao chàng có thể làm những việc đó? Trong tim chàng, chàng thật sự biết là chàng sẽ không bao giờ làm được những điều đó. Ít nhất cũng không phải là kiếp này, với con người chàng hiện giờ.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, những gì Tiểu Yến Tử thấy, những gì cô ấy tả, đó không phải là huynh! Huynh biết không phải mà! - Tử Vy kiên quyết nói, và chăm chú nhìn chàng.

- Huynh biết. Nhưng...nó không thay đổi việc Tiểu Yến Tử đã thấy tất cả những thứ đó...và dù đó có là mơ hay không thì tất cả vẫn ám ảnh cô ấy...Muội đâu có nhìn thấy cái ánh mắt khiếp sợ mà Tiểu Yến Tử có được khi cô ấy thức dậy. Như là cô ấy đang ở trong một cơn ác mộng...

- Muội nghĩ lúc đó đúng là huynh vừa đánh thức cô ấy dậy ra khỏi một cơn ác mộng. - Tử Vy mệt mỏi nói.

- Cái nhìn đó...Ta không thể chịu đựng được cái nhìn như thế. Đó là sự khiếp sợ, Tử Vy à. Chỉ một cái nhìn đó và nó sẽ bám theo ta suốt đời...

Tử Vy hít một hơi thật sâu rồi chẫm rãi nói:

- Thế thì huynh phải cho cô ấy hiểu được cô ấy sẽ không bao giờ có lý do phải nhìn huynh như thế nữa. Cho cô ấy hiểu được là huynh không phải như thế, như những gì cô ấy nhìn thấy, dù đó có là một cơn ác mộng hay ảo ảnh hay là gì đi nữa.

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ quay lại phòng ngủ và thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đứng giữa phòng và nhìn đăm đăm vào một khoảng không trước mặt với vẻ bối rối và lúng túng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử...

Nàng quay mạnh, lúc đầu trên mặt nàng có vẻ thách thức và ngang ngạnh, nhưng khi nhận ra đó là Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử lập tức nhìn đi chỗ khác, như thể nàng không còn đủ tự tin để nhìn chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng nói, và bước đến gần nàng một bước:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta đây, Vĩnh Kỳ đây mà...

Nàng vẫn đứng yên đó và Vĩnh Kỳ cho đó là một điềm tốt. Nhưng nàng vẫn đang kiên quyết nhìn tất cả mọi chỗ trừ chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ ngập ngừng đặt tay lên vai nàng với ánh mắt thăm dò. Tiểu Yến Tử lập tức lùi lại một bước và chàng nhanh chóng rút tay lại. Nhưng giọng chàng vẫn kiên định:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, hãy nhìn ta đi.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhắm mắt lại và từ từ quay lại giáp mặt với chàng. Rồi, nàng chầm chậm mở mắt với dáng điệu ngần ngừ, lưỡng lự, như là nàng sợ khi mở mắt ra rồi sẽ nhìn thấy gì.

Nàng mở mắt và gặp ánh mắt dịu dàng và đầy yêu thương của Vĩnh Kỳ. Người nàng bớt căng thẳng đi một chút khi chỉ thấy tình yêu và nguồn an ủi trong mắt chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng nói:

- Không sao đâu mà...Tiểu Yến Tử, ta sẽ không làm gì nàng đâu.

Chàng bước đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử một bước, và lúc này họ đang đứng ngay trước mặt nhau, đủ gần để chàng có thể cúi xuống hôn nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử nín thở và ngước lên nhìn chàng. Ánh mắt chàng vẫn nhìn nàng chăm chú, nói với nàng những lời yêu thương không nói lên tiếng.

- Có thật là chàng không? - Tiểu Yến Tử nói nhỏ lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Vĩnh Kỳ bước vào phòng. Nàng rụt rè đưa tay lên đặt áp vào má chàng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử...Tiểu Yến Tử...ta đang ở đây. Không có gì có thể làm tổn thương nàng được nữa. Ta đang ở đây rồi.

Chàng từ từ đưa cả hai tay lên đặt lên vai nàng. Nàng không có phản ứng gì mà chỉ nhìn chàng, nhưng giờ trong ánh mắt nàng không còn sợ hãi và sự ngần ngừ như lúc đầu. Nàng nói nhỏ, giọng như không dám tin:

- Đúng là chàng...đúng là Vĩnh Kỳ của thiếp.

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười và, với cảm giác hơi mạo hiểm, kéo nàng vào lòng, và ôm chặt nàng. Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể cảm thấy cảm giác ấm áp quen thuộc và cảm giác lâng lâng bay bổng khi ở trong vòng tay chàng. Nàng úp mặt vào ngực chàng và cảm thấy những hơi thở của mình giờ như trở nên nhẹ nhàng và dễ dàng hơn.

Vĩnh Kỳ kề miệng vào gân tai nàng và nói:

- Ta yêu nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử, ta rất yêu nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử vòng tay ôm lấy chàng.

- Thiếp biết.

Và thật sự lúc đó nàng biết rõ điều đó. Nàng ngước mắt lên nhìn chàng, trong mắt nàng tràn đầy sự khuây khỏa, và nói lại, với giọng tin tưởng:

- Thiếp biết.

- Đừng bao giờ nghi ngờ điều đó. - Vĩnh Kỳ nhỏ nhẹ nói. Rồi, với giọng đùa cợt, chàng thêm - Dù có là lúc chúng ta cãi nhau và đang hét những điều ngớ ngẩn nhất với nhau, cũng đừng bao giờ nghi ngờ tình yêu của ta dành cho nàng. Hứa không?

Tiểu Yến Tử cười, đưa tay lên vòng quanh cổ chàng:

- Thiếp hứa! Quân tử nhất ngôn, bát mã nan truy, còn cả chín cái lư hương nữa!

- Lại bát mã rồi...là tứ mã nan truy.

Tiểu Yến Tử bĩu môi có vẻ hờn dỗi. Vĩnh Kỳ cười, lắc đầu và cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ lên mũi nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể nhìn chàng một lúc lâu, và dần dần nhận ra là mặt hai người giờ đây đang ở rất gần nhau. Nàng mỉm cười và nói:

- Thiếp cũng rất yêu chàng.

Rồi hôn chàng.

Giờ, khi nỗi kinh hoàng và sự náo động của những gì nàng vừa trải qua với Dumbledore đã qua, sau khi nàng đã trút hết những điều lo sợ cho Tử Vy và sau khi nàng đã có thời gian để định tâm và hiểu được những ý nghĩa đằng sau những lời cuối cùng của Dumbledore, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể hưởng thụ cảm giác ấm áp được trở lại trong vòng tay của Vĩnh Kỳ. Những nỗi lo sợ của nàng như biến mất với từng giây phút đã qua đi. Cuộc đời nàng giờ đây bỗng trở nên sang sủa hơn, và có ý nghĩa hơn. Cái phần nhỏ trong nàng còn có thể suy nghĩ và không bị cuốn đi trong sự quyến rũ ngọt ngào của nụ hôn của chàng đã hiểu được mục đích của chuyến ghé thăm của Dumbledore. Nàng đã được sống để làm nên một sự khác biệt trên đời. Nàng có thể là nàng, và đó là tất cả sự khác biệt cần có trong đời nàng và những người xung quanh nàng.  
**  
HẾT**


End file.
